Kono Sekai de Ushinawa: Lost in this World
by Kuroki Katsumi
Summary: Four best friends are sucked into the anime Death Note when an experiment goes wrong. I know very traditional. But I'm trying to make mine different! Contains MelloxOC, MattxOC, and LightxOC. Rated T for language. HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1: An Experiment Gone Wrong

**Kono Sekai de Ushinawa: Lost in this World**

**Summary:**

** At the age of fourteen, four best friends were sucked into the anime, **_**Death Note**_**, when an experiment went wrong. They know all about what will happen: Light becoming Kira, L's real name, how Ryuk will eventually kill Light, and more. At the age of fifteen, all four got their own Death Notes. They are now accustomed to life in the Death Note Realm, and their sadistic Shinigami, Kinddara, Deridovely, Guuku and Midora. At age sixteen, they are forced to move. Now they are located in the area close to Daikoku Private Academy, where they enroll in at the beginning of their twelve grade year. They finally meet Light Yagami, Mr. Honors Student, and decide to help him in his acts as Kira. Kanto Japan, meet Mizuki Nakamura, Aimi Sasaki, Emiko Kobayashi, and Haruko Kasumi. **

Chapter One: An Experiment Gone Wrong

{Mizuki's P.O.V.}

Hello wonderful readers, assuming this story has any. If not, then I'm just wasting my breath... Anyways for the maybe one or two people reading this, I might as well introduce myself. My name is Mizuki Nakamura. I am sixteen years old. I have chestnut brown hair that goes down to the middle of my back and emerald green eyes. I'm pale (not exactly unusual for the people of Japan), tall and lean. I live in the Kanto reign of Japan in an apartment with my three best friends, Aimi, Emiko and Haruko, or Haru for short.

Now, I bet you're thinking: _'Aren't you a bit young to be living by yourself with just your three best friends?'_, and I totally agree. But you see, we have no choice on the matter.

Two years ago when I was fourteen, and still living in my original hometown of Windsor Ontario, my best friends and I had all come to my house for my birthday party/sleepover. It was almost a tradition that all of our families did for our birthdays. We would spend all day shopping or watching movies and spoiling ourselves, then we would stay up until one o'clock in the morning or so, whispering and giggling with one another. But that year was different.

My grandfather had come for a visit from Manitoba, but this was no ordinary visit. You see, my grandfather is an inventor. Not the traditional old guy that sits in front of the television all day and occasionally tells you stories, that you really don't want to listen to, about when 'he was our age'. So when my grandfather came down for a visit, it was to show us his newest invention: a device that allowed a person to transport themselves anywhere in the world with a click of a button. Pretty cool right? I thought so too. Key word there is _thought_ as in _past tense_.

My grandfather begged my friends and me to try it out by transporting ourselves from my bedroom to the living room, and of course, we agreed. He set up the machine and told us to step up onto the platform. We did as we were asked.

It had been raining all day so far with the chance of thunderstorms lingering.

As my grandfather pushed the button to transport us, the first bolt of lightning came down. When he heard the thunder his eyes widened, leaving all of us panicked. What was he worried about? My grandfather rushed over to the machine, pushing buttons as fast as he could.

Nothing happened.

He looked over to us, one pair of terrified eyes meeting with four pairs of confused ones.

"Grandpa!" I had called out. "What's going on? Why do you look so... afraid?"

My grandfather just shook his head mutely, pain lurking in the depths of his eyes. "I'm... I'm so sorry! There's nothing I can do now! It's too late!"

A sudden pain had then exploded in my head and I swayed on my feet. I heard my friends gasp and fall to their knees behind me, but I was determined to stay standing. I needed answers.

"_Why_ are you sorry? What's happening?" I shouted over the noises coming from the machine.

"It doesn't matter right now! You need to get off of the platform!" My grandfather yelled back to me. "Please! Grab your friends and come back!" His voice told me that his heart was breaking, though I didn't understand why. My vision blurred, but I saw my grandfather reach out to me.

The pain in my head was becoming almost too much to bear as I listened to my friends laboured breathing. I weakly raised my own arm, reaching out to him as if that would help. I groaned and brought both of my arms up and clutched my head, falling to my knees as well.

"No!" I faintly heard my grandfather's voice cry out, but could not reply. My throat burned, my vision blurred, my head pounded. I fell forward, and had to remove my hands from my head to catch myself.

"G-Grandpa..." I murmured quietly, straining against my sore throat. I could barely hear myself, so I doubted he could. I looked over my shoulder at my three best friends that had stuck with me through thick and thin. People often joked about us being sisters because of how close we were and how all of our names started with 'A'. Aubrey and Ashley lay unconscious on the platform while Alia struggled to stay on her knees. She looked up at me with questioning eyes.

"A-Alex... What's...? What's g-going on...?" Alia questioned me softly. I had to strain to hear.

I weakly shook my head, saying I was wondering the same thing, without words. She nodded her head weakly and groaned as she too fell unconscious. I struggled not to lose consciousness, but knew I was slowly losing the battle. I looked back at my grandfather to see tears streaming down his face. His mouth opened in speech, but I could hear no words. Suddenly my parents came running into the room. When they saw their daughter and her best friends on the ground, they too started to cry. My father turned to my grandfather with an angry expression on his face, his mouth opening and closing, so I assumed he was shouting. I still could not hear them over the noise of the machine and the pounding in my head. My mother just continued to sob.

I saw my grandfather shake his head sadly and looked back at my friends and me. My father did the same, tears streaming down his face once more. I didn't understand what was going on, and with my pounding head, did bother to try to comprehend. I knew I wasn't going to be able to stay awake much longer. I raised my right hand weakly and shook it slightly, a farewell wave.

I fell down and stayed like that. I didn't have the energy to get back up, or to even try. I was so tired... I just wanted to rest... So without a second thought, I closed my eyes stopped fighting with unconscious, and welcomed it...

**AN/**

**Well... That's chapter one... How'd you guys like it?**

**In case you got confused, Alex (stands for Alexis) is Mizuki. Also, Alia is Aimi, Aubrey is Emiko and Ashley is Haruko (or Haru). Alex, Alia, Aubrey and Ashley were their names **_**before**_** they got stuck in the Kanto reign of Japan in the anime **_**Death Note**_**.**

**The next chapter will be in Alia's/Aimi's P.O.V, then it will be Aubrey/Emiko, then Ashley/Haruko, then back to my P.O.V. Rinse and repeat. (Lol)**

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2:Traveling To Another Dimension

**AN/**

**Yay! I'm so happy that more than just my friends reviewed, even if it was only one other person. Also, thanks a lot to all of you who added this story to favourites/story alerts!**

**This chapter is dedicated to Sety566!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note! I only own my OCs. I don't even own the Shinigami because they are actual Shinigami from the anime!**

* * *

><p>Chapter Two: Traveling To Another Dimension<br>{Aimi's P.O.V.}

Hey random readers of FanFiction! Welcome to chapter two of our story! My name is Aimi Sasaki. I am sixteen years old. I have black hair that goes down to my hips and ice blue eyes. I'm pale, relatively tall, and skinny. And, as Mizuki said last chapter, I live in the Kanto reign of Japan, even though my original birthplace was Windsor Ontario. Did I miss anything? No? Okay then, on with the story!

It was Mizuki's fourteenth birthday, and Emiko, Haru and I had gathered at her house for a day of pampering! Everything would've been great! Except for the fact that it rained. All day.

Also, Mizuki's grandfather, John Glen, had come down for a visit. I don't necessarily hate the guy, but he is a little weird... Not as in mental hospital weird but... Oh! You know what I mean!

He asked us to test out his latest invention for him. A device that let you transport yourself anywhere in the world! Of course we agreed. Hey, even if I don't really like him, his invention was cool.

So we stepped up on the platform that he had hooked up to the machine, and he pushed a button, just as the first bolt of lightning came down. John's eyes widened, leaving a sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach. My gaze traveled to Alex, who looked very confused. Apparently she had seen his eyes widen as well.

John looked over to us, fear in his eyes.

"Grandpa! Alex called out as John pushed buttons on the machine's control panel rapidly. "What's going on? Why do you look so... afraid?"

John looked ready to cry as he shook his head before shouting back a reply over the whirring sounds coming from the machine. "I'm... I'm so sorry!" He choked out. "There's nothing I can do now! It's too late!"

I felt Ashley grab my arm, her newly manicured nails digging into my skin. I didn't even flinch. My eyes did not stray from the scene in front of me.

I heard Aubrey and Ashley cry out from behind me and fall to their knees, and Ashley released her grip on my arm. I felt it too, the sudden explosion of pain, a pounding in my head. I ground my teeth as my skull continued to ache. I could eventually take it no longer. My mouth opened slightly and I hissed, falling to my knees as well. I glanced up to see Alex fighting the pain, staying on her feet although she swayed a little bit.

"_Why _are you sorry? What's happening?" She screamed. Desperation clawed at her voice, making it seem slightly high-pitched.

"It doesn't matter right now! You need to get off of the platform!" John yelled back. "Please! Grab your friends and come back!"

Aubrey and Ashley panted, taking deep breaths as if that would ease the pain, though I was determined not to show weakness. My karate sensei had taught me better than that!

Alex raised her arm, though I could see she was struggling to do so. Suddenly, she groaned. So much agony in one sound... She fell to her knees, clutching her head.

I could barely hear now, but I faintly heard John cry out: "No!" I looked behind me and saw Aubrey and Ashley lying on the floor, no longer able to support themselves. Ashley was unconscious, but I could see Aubrey was not. Awake, but not really there, not comprehending what was going on around her.

But then I saw her eyes flutter closed, and knew she too, was unconscious. Only Alex and I remained conscious out of the four of us.

I looked back at her to see her pitching forward slightly, then removing her arms from her head and extending them to catch herself. "G-Grandpa..." She murmured quietly. Alex looked over her shoulder at the four of us, only to find I was the only other one still conscious. I knew I probably looked weak in her eyes, struggling to stay on my own knees, but I also knew that she didn't think of me as weak, just because of this. She too, had fallen to her knees under the influence of the migraine we all shared.

"A-Alex... What's...? What's g-going on...? I questioned softly, cursing myself in my mind. She leaned closer slightly, to hear me better. She shook her head signalling she didn't know either. I nodded my head once, before groaning and falling down next to Ashley, my eyes closed. I fought against unconsciousness, and managed to weakly open my eyes. Alex was no longer looking at me, but was still conscious. I followed her gaze to see that her parents had entered the room, but that was all I managed to see before my eyes closed once more.

As I slipped into unconsciousness, I thought: _'The lightning probably messed up the machine... I wonder where it will take us now...'_

* * *

><p>When I woke up, my head was pounding and I was lying in the middle of a grassy field in between Ashley and Aubrey, with Alex a couple feet away. I pushed myself up on my arms and looked around, trying to figure out where I was. There were many signs around but they were all written in a foreign language that I recognized from my foreign languages class as Japanese.<p>

I quickly translated the nearest sign:

**関東、日本へようこそ**

...Welcome to Kanto, Japan

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Chapter two! Yes I know, its most of the same stuff, but it did have some new stuff in there! Please bear with me! It will be like this for a couple more chapters, then it will just keep moving forward! I promise!**

**And yes, I know it's a little bit shorter than chapter one… Sorry!**

**Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3: Welcome to Kanto Japan

**AN/**

**Two updates in one day! I'm so happy!**

**This chapter is dedicated to PinkFuzzBall, because she is the inspiration for this OC (Emiko), and to Eien no Akumu, because she is the inspiration behind Aimi.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note… Duh…**

Chapter Three: Welcome To Kanto Japan

{Emiko's P.O.V.}

Hi people! What's up? Enjoying the story so far? I hope so, because if not, this is just a waste of time… Anyways, since Mizuki and Aimi introduced themselves, I might as well too. Name: Emiko Kobayashi. Age: Sixteen. Hair Colour/Length: Hazelnut brown hair that goes just past my shoulder blades. Eye Color: Light Brown. Skin Tone: Pale. Bet you didn't see that coming! Height: Tall-ish. Figure: Skinny. Where do I live? Kanto Japan of course! Gosh, it's been said twice already people!

Now, since that's over and done with, let get on with the story, shall we?

Two years ago, for Mizuki's fourteenth birthday party, we all went over to her house to spoil ourselves. When we got there though, there wasn't really much we could do because it was raining so we didn't want to go shopping. However, seeing our bored expressions, Mizuki's grandfather, Mr. Glen, asked us if we could try out his newest invention, a device that could transport anyone anywhere in the world. Having nothing better to do, we agreed.

We stood on the platform that Mr. Glen had placed on the floor, then hooked up to the machine, as he pushed the button to transport us. Suddenly, a bolt of lightning flashed down from the sky. Upon hearing the thunder that followed, Mr. Glen's eyes widened. He rushed over to the control panel and started pushing buttons, but to no avail.

Mr. Glen looked at us, fear evident in his eyes. All four of us returned his gaze, confused. Why was he scared…?

"Grandpa!" Alex called out. "What's going on? Why do you look so... afraid?"

Mr. Glen just shook his head mutely. "I'm... I'm so sorry! There's nothing I can do now! It's too late!"

Suddenly, my head started pounding. I gasped and slowly sank to my knees, following Ashley, who had also fallen. Alia and Alex were still standing, though I could see it was taking a toll on both of them.

"_Why_ are you sorry?" Alex yelled to her grandfather over the noises coming from the machine. "What's happening?"

"It doesn't matter right now! You need to get off of the platform!" Mr. Glen shouted back. "Please! Grab your friends and come back!" He reached out to Alex.

On the other side of Ashley, I saw Alia fall to her knees as well.

My felt my own breathing quicken, trying to calm myself down, worrying that stress would make the migraine worse. Beside me, Ashley's breathing became laboured, the pain taking the biggest toll on her.

Alex raised her own arm weakly, as if that would help bring us any closer to her grandfather. Suddenly, she groaned and clutched her head, falling to her knees as well. I saw Mr. Glen's mouth open, but I couldn't hear what he was saying. My eyes widened and I looked over at my other two friends to see how they were holding up. By this point, both Ashley and I lay down on the ground, in too much pain to stay even on our knees, and Alia was on all fours, hissing, trying to contain the pain. I reached out, and gently shook Ashley, but she did not stir. She was unconscious.

I closed my eyes, taking deep breaths, trying to soothe the pain. It didn't work. My brain felt like it was on fire, my head was pounding, and my sense of hearing was gone. I felt the tug of unconsciousness, but resisted. I opened my eyes once again to find Alia looking at me. I was so tired… My eyes fluttered closed once more and as I gave up the fight.

I awoke to the sun shining on my face. I shielded my eyes and blinked sleep away. As I sat up, I noticed that Alia was also awake, and staring off into the distance. I followed her gaze to a sign.

I scooted closer to Alia. "What does it say?" I asked her.

Alia's head whipped around to stare at me with wide eyes. When she saw it was just me, she looked at the others who were still unconscious. "Huh?"

"You were always better than me in foreign languages class. Can you translate that sign?" I repeated in more detail.

Alia nodded. "I… I already have…" She said quietly, breaking eye contact with me.

"Well? What does it say?" I glanced back at the sign before returning my gaze to my friend.

"It says… 'Welcome to Kanto, Japan'…"

I sat there, mouth agape. "Kanto, Japan? We were just in Windsor!" I exclaimed, incredulous.

Alia just nodded again. "But John's device lets people travel _anywhere_ in the world." She pointed out. "I'm wondering though…" She stopped and shook her head.

"What?" I asked. "What were you thinking?"

"It's just… Look at those kids over there. The high school ones?" Alia pointed to a group of three or four boys, all of them wearing the same thing. "Doesn't there uniform look familiar?"

I squinted, trying to get a better look. "Yeah… You're right they do… But I can't remember where they're from…"

"They're the uniform for Daikoku Private Academy. The high school that Light Yagami from the anime _Death Note_ goes to!" Alia exclaimed. "And the lightning did mess up the machine…"

"No way, you think we're inside the anime, _Death Note_?" I shrieked.

Alia just nodded solemnly.


	4. Chapter 4: Waking up in Japan

**Disclaimer: I. Do. Not. Own. Death. Note!**

* * *

><p>Chapter Four: Waking up in Japan<p>

{Haruko's P.O.V.}

Um, hello there. My name is Haruko "Haru" Kasumi. I have blue/black hair that goes down to my chin, purple eyes, and a shy personality. I'm medium-short height, if you know what I mean… I'm also skinny and pale, and not at all brave like my three best friends… I get scared easily, so when the machine malfunctioned, you can image what was going through my mind at that moment.

On that day, two years ago, we all went over to Alex's house for her fourteenth birthday party. We got bored very quickly because the rain ruined all of our plans... However, when Mizuki's grandfather, John Glen, asked us if we could try out his newest invention, a device that could transport anyone anywhere in the world, our boredom went away just as quickly as it had come.

We all got onto platform that Mr. Glen had placed on the floor of Mizuki's bedroom, then hooked up to the machine, and waited patiently as he pushed the button to transport us. Suddenly, however, a bolt of lightning shot down from the sky. Upon hearing the thunder that crackled, following the lightning, Mr. Glen's eyes widened. He rushed over to the control panel and started pushing buttons, but it made no difference.

Mr. Glen looked at us, fear evident in his eyes. I wasn't sure about my friends, but because of that one look, I was now terrified.

"Grandpa!" Alex called out. "What's going on? Why do you look so... afraid?"

Mr. Glen just shook his head mutely. "I'm... I'm so sorry! There's nothing I can do now! It's too late!"

I grabbed Alia's arm, fear swelling up inside of me like a balloon. I knew my nails were digging into her skin, but she didn't flinch, nor shove me away, so I stayed like that.

Suddenly my head started to pound. I gasped, released Alia's arm, and collapsed, followed by Aubrey, who slowly sank to her knees. Alia and Alex were still standing; though I could see even they were fighting not to fall to their knees as well.

"_Why_ are you sorry?" Alex yelled to her grandfather over the noises coming from the machine. "What's happening?"

"It doesn't matter right now! You need to get off of the platform!" Mr. Glen shouted back. "Please! Grab your friends and come back!" He reached out to Alex, and I avoided my eyes, looking away from such a personal moment.

Next to me, Alia fall to her knees as well.

My felt my own breathing quicken... I was so scared I was shaking… Beside me, Aubrey's breathing became laboured, the pain overwhelming her, as well as me.

Alex raised her own arm weakly. Suddenly, she groaned and clutched her head, falling to her knees as well. I saw could barely see because my vision was blurry, but I did see Mr. Glen's mouth open, but I couldn't even hear what he was saying. I weakly turned my head and looked over at my other two friends. By this point, both Aubrey and I lay down on the ground, in too much pain to stay even on our knees, and Alia was on all fours, hissing. Trying not to show how much pain she was really in.

A wave of nausea overcame me, and I closed my eyes. Within moments I was unconscious…

* * *

><p>I awoke when Aubrey's voice shouted: "You think we're in the anime <em>Death Note<em>?"

That shook any lingering thoughts of sleep from my mind. I bolted upright and screamed. But my scream was soon cut off by Alia's hand. She looked at me, with sympathy in her eyes. Out of all the animes we had watched together, _Death Note_ was my least favourite. It involved too much death, and a person going insane. Not to mention very scary looking Shinigami. All of my friends knew that I was a very peaceful person, who feared death. I thought that even criminals deserved a fair trial. Don't get me wrong… I think they should pay for their crimes, but just not with the death sentence. I would rather have someone die in their sleep… It's just like sleeping and never waking up… A nice death…

"Ashley, shh. We need to remain quiet. There are many people here who, if they heard you scream, might think you belong in a mental hospital." Alia told me.

I paled and nodded quickly. Alia removed her hand from my mouth and I stood up, dusting dirt off of my light blue jeans. She and Aubrey did the same, before all three of us walked over to where Alex lay, still unconscious.

I looked over at Alia. "Do you really think we're inside the _Death Note_?" I whispered.

Alia nodded. "I really do… It's not completely impossible. The lightning _did_ mess up the machine." I looked over at Aubrey for her opinion, still unsure about what to believe. She sighed, but nodded her head none the less.

"I think we are too… Alia read that sign over there." Aubrey pointed to a sign to our left, which was written in Japanese.

"What did it say?" I asked, dreading the answer.

"Welcome to Kanto, Japan." Alia answered. My jaw slackened and my mouth hung open, wide in surprise. Alia chuckled. "You better shut your mouth, Ash. Flies might go in if you don't."

I spit onto the grass, just in case one did go in, before closing my mouth firmly.

Aubrey wasn't paying us any attention, she was looking at Alex. I looked as well, wondering if she was alright.

"I wonder when she'll wake up…" Alia mused.

"Me too, Alia, me too…" Aubrey murmured quietly.

I nodded in agreement. _'I hope Alex is alright…' _I thought, before sitting down on the ground once more, to watch over my friend.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Yay! Three updates in one day! **

**Don't expect that ever again. You'll be lucky to get two in one day..**

**Seriously! I'm a failure! **

**Anyways, if you're going to add this to favourites, story alerts, or anything else, please review! Even if it's only to say 'Good job, update soon.'**

**Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5: On Tour

**AN/**

**Anything said in **_**italics **_**is English**

**Anything said in normal font is Japanese**

**Disclaimer:**

**YOU SHOULD KNOW THIS BY NOW!**

Chapter Five: On Tour

{Mizuki's P.O.V.}

Hello once again! Now, I bet you're all wondering what happened next, right? Well, sorry to crush you, but that will be saved for later. But to save my friends and I from an angry mob filled with people carrying torches, I will tell you more about my past.

One year ago, when my friends and I where fifteen, we were touring Japan. Awesome right? That's just how amazing we are.

After we all had woken up inside of the _Death Note_ world (this is back when we were fourteen), and had given ourselves Japanese names to blend in, how hard it was going to be to stay alive finally sunk it. We had no money, no food, no water and no home. What were we supposed to do to get money?

My friend's and I didn't mention this yet, but back in Windsor, we were in a band together. I sung lead (except every once and a while when Alia and I would switch roles), Alia sung backup and played guitar. Aubrey played drums, and Ashley played the keyboard/piano.

So we finally decided that we would sing on the streets for money to rent a hotel room for the night. Although we didn't have our instruments, we managed to do alright. Ashley hummed the tune, Aubrey tapped a beat with her foot, Alia sung lead, and I sung backup.

The song we sung was a song that, as soon as Alia had introduced to us to it years ago, we had fallen in love with. It was a Japanese song called 'Still Doll' by Kanon Wakeshima. It was also the first ending theme for the _Vampire Knight_ series. We knew the lyrics by heart, and the people that listened would be able to understand it! It was perfect. So we started to sing.

Hi Miss Alice._  
>(Hi Miss Alice)<em>

Anata garasu no me de

_(With your glass eyes)_

Donna yume o

_(What kind of dream)_

Mirareru no?

_(Can you see?)_

Miirareru no?

_(Are you fascinated with?)_

Mata atashi

_(Still)_

Kokoro ga sakete

_(My heart tears)_

Nagarederu

_(And drifts)_

Tsukurotta

_(Stuck in the)_

Sukima ni sasaru

_(Patched crevices)_

Kioku-tachi

_(Our memories)_

Hi Miss Alice.

_(Hi Miss Alice)_

Anata kajitsu no kuchi de

_(With those fruitful lips)_

Dare ni ai o

_(To whom does love)_

Nagete iru no?

_(Is cast away)_

Nageite iru no?

_(Is lamented) _

Mou atashi

_(Already)_

Kotoba o tsumugu

_(I spin my words)_

Shita no netsu

_(Feverish tongue)_

Samekitte

_(Has turned cold)_

Mederu o-uta mo

_(The song to love)_

Utaenai

_(Can't be sung either)_

Still, you do not answer.

_(Still, you do not answer.)_

We had attracted quite a bit of attention, and had sung the song a couple of times due to the crowd's requests. In the end though, we had only gotten thirty-five dollars and forty cents. It was just enough for a room for all of us at a cheap hotel, and a small dinner, so that's what we got.

In the morning, the man at the front desk came to our room saying that we had a visitor. We were all suspicious. We had just got here, and wasn't even of this world. Who would want to see us?

However, we complied and went down to the lobby to meet the person. Said person turned out to be a man in his late forties, who introduced himself as Mitsuo Yoshida, and was a very famous talent agent. Turns out he had heard our singing the other day, and wanted us to work with him. Meaning, we would get to be famous! We quickly agreed and set to work. From that day on, we were known as Hizō (_Treasured)_, the newest Japanese band, and currently, were on a tour throughout Japan.

"Mizuki!" I heard Aimi (Alia) call out.

"I'm in the makeup room!" I yelled back from my spot in front of my vanity table. Aimi burst into the room and sat down next to me at her own vanity. "So, what's the problem?" I asked.

"You'll never believe what Mitsuo just told me!" Aimi replied, bouncing up and down in her seat.

"Wait, what? What's going on in here?" Haruko (Ashley) asked, coming through the door with Emiko (Aubrey) close behind. Over the past year of touring, Haru had really come out of her shell. She no longer stuttered in front of strangers, and told people off when she had to. She still believed everyone deserved a second chance, but a third was now out of the question. She had also grown taller.

"Aimi was just about to tell me what Mitsuo just told her." I replied, brushing out my hair. We had just gotten back from performing, and it was really messed up now.

"Go on then Aimi! Don't hold back!" Emiko teased. Aimi rolled her eyes, knowing not to take it seriously though.

"Alright, as I was going to say, Mitsuo just gave me the biggest set of news you could ever hear in your life!" We all nodded, having already processed that information, but waited for her to continue. "Next week, when our tour ends, we will be heading back to the Kanto reign of Japan, and attending Daikoku Private Academy." She looked at the rest of us, seeing if she got why she was so excited. We all did, and felt the same way. We were going to be attending the same high school as Light Yagami! "Anyways, Mitsuo also wants us to look at these." Aimi pulled out a stack of papers.

"What are they?" I asked curiously.

"A list of possible house for us to live in, and their paperwork." Aimi replied with a smug look on her face.

"Something tells me they aren't normal house…" I muttered and Aimi's smirk grew wider.

"Take a look for yourself." Was all she said. Emiko snatched the papers out of Aimi's hands and gasped.

"These… These are _mansions_!" She exclaimed, looking at all of the 'houses'.

Aimi nodded and smiled. "We're famous! What did you expect?"

Haru laughed and took the papers from Emiko, walked over to the lounge area, and spread them out on the coffee table. Aimi, Emiko and I followed and sat down of the comfortable furniture.

We spent an hour sitting around looking at all of the mansions and had finally decided on one. It was four stories, not including the attic and basement. It contained lots of space for entertainment and had six large bedrooms all on the same floor, with balconies. There was also a rooftop garden and so much more. In other words, it was perfect.

Mitsuo came into the room and asked us if we had made our decision. We showed him the house we wanted and he went off to call the seller giving them our offer. He came back in a couple minutes later with good news- the seller had accepted! By the time we went back to Kanto next week, the mansion would be set up and ready for us to live in.

I stood up and stretched. "I'm going to go for a walk and get some fresh air, you guys want to come?" I asked. Aimi, Emiko and Haru accepted and Mitsuo bid us farewell, telling us to come back for dinner in a few minutes. We all said goodbye and went outside. Mitsuo really was like a father to us, and it would be a shame that he couldn't live with us too, but he had to keep traveling once our tour was over.

Aimi, Emiko, Haru and I walked in silence side-by-side, with me and one end and Emiko at the other. Suddenly, I spotted something up head as the moonlight (yes, it's late) glinted off something metal. I got a bad feeling in my gut.

"Hold on guys, I'm going to go check up ahead." I told them, still watching the spot where I had seen the metal object just a second before.

"Why? What's wrong Mizuki?" Haru asked cautiously, all of us coming to a stop on the pathway.

"I just… Have a bad feeling, that's all. I promise I'll be right back." I replied, and without waiting for a reply, I walked towards the spot, dread growing in me with every step.

Suddenly, someone in a leather jacket leapt up from the bushes and grabbed my arm, spun me around and pinned me to a nearby wall. My eyes widened in horror and surprise as I felt and cold object, probably the metal object I had seen earlier, to my skull. It was small, but had a threatening air surrounding it. I realized that it was a gun, and I began to struggle against his grip.

"Don't move, unless you want me to pull the trigger." A male voice hissed in my ear – my captive.

"Go to hell." I replied. I acted calm, but on the inside, I was screaming. However, I wouldn't scream out loud for fear he would hurt my friends. I snapped by foot backwards and into his knee, causing him to let go of me.

The male cried out in pain. "Bitch!" He yelled, pointing his gun at me. "I was going to take you for ransom money, but now I think you deserve to die!" He pulled the trigger, firing a bullet. I dodged, and the bullet implanted itself into the tree behind where I was just standing, cracking the wood.

"So not going to happen!" I ran forward, and tackled him, making him drop the gun, and it rolled a ways away.

The man chuckled and kicked me in the stomach, sending my flying into a nearby tree. He walked over, coming up in front of me quickly, and picked me up by the collar of my shirt. "You really thought that would work?" He chuckled darkly. I wasn't thinking at the time, but he was clearly older and stronger than I was, and easily over powered me. He threw me aside and I hit the pavement hard. I rolled away from him, as he went and reclaimed his gun, before getting back on my feet.

I turned around to see him already pulling the trigger. My eyes widened and I tried to jump out of the way, but I didn't have enough time. Fortunately though, instead of hitting me in the heart, the bullet only hit me in the left shoulder. However, the blow left me breathless and staggering. The man shot the gun again, only he aimed lower. I didn't have time to dodge after partially recovering from the first shot and he hit me in the right thigh.

I fell to me knees and cried out in pain. Suddenly, something moved out of the corner of my eye. I twisted my head around and saw that a black notebook was falling from the sky. My eyes widened in shock and understanding. The notebook hit the ground a little ways away from me and I crawled, only using my right arm and left leg to do so. When I reached the notebook, I pulled out a lead pencil from my pocket that I had used when looking at the mansions. I thanked Kami silently and fell onto my stomach as I heard the man coming closer. I rolled over so that I was on my back, but held the notebook in my hand, my finger marking the first blank page of the book.

The man smirked down at me in my weak position, though I was partially faking it. He pointed his gun at my one last time and was about to pull the trigger when I spoke up.

"Wait!" I exclaimed. The man looked over the gun at me with an eyebrow raised. "If I am going to die by your hand, at least tell me you name." I looked him straight in the eye and watched as his smug look changed to one of surprise.

"My name?" He asked, slightly disbelieving. "My name is Hachiro Fukushima."

I smirked and opened the notebook completely, quickly writing down his name.

**八郎福島**

_**Hachiro Fukushima**_

_** ~Died of suicide when he shot himself at 6:56pm, September 1**__**st**__**, because of feelings of guilt~**_

I looked back up at Hachiro, smirk still in place as he watched as his own arm betrayed him, turned the gun to face him, and pulled the trigger.

My smirk fell as Hachiro fell to the ground, dead. I had just received a Death Note, and used it too. I got to my feet and put the notebook and pencil back in my pocket.

I turned around when I heard my name being screamed: "MIZUKI!"


End file.
